erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex DeLarge vs Tyler Durden
Alex DeLarge vs Tyler Durden is the first battle of the Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Bonus Battles, and is a crossover with BackToTheFuturama86's series, Epic Rap Battles of Villains. It features English droog and rapist, Alex DeLarge, battling Fight Club terrorist, Tyler Durden. It was published February 10, 2016. Cast Dan Bull as Alex DeLarge EpicLLOYD as Tyler Durden Nice Peter as The Narrator Dante Cimadamore, Jeff MacKinnon, and Bryce Wissel as Alex's Droogs (speaking cameos) Lyrics DeLarge's lines appear in white, Tyler Durden's in red, The Narrator's in cornflower blue, and Alex's Droogs in grey. 'Alex DeLarge:' There was me, that is Alex, versus a pencil-pushing schizo Resorting to covering up his lyes with petty crimes and twisting fists, O! But that’s not even the most horrorshow, wait for the predictable twist, though Spoiler alert! It turns out Eddie Norton was also Brad Pitt, whoa! This Humbled Narrator needs therapy, splicing groodies into kiddie pictures While I rock out to Ludwig Van, you’re blowing your brains out to the Pixies Me and my droogies will bruise your superego till you’re hurtin’ A little devotchka’s getting smashed tonight, and his name is Tyler Durden! 'Tyler Durden:' Who comes to take me up in the club? The faking thuggish? While you’re taking tests and drugs, I’m taking punches I’m making moves, while you were banned from movies Cut it, there’s a cock, it’s dressed as one of your droogies! Put your porcelain phallus aside, pally wal, and hit me! Punch me! Release your stress or I’ll blow up the city! You’re on dope for sure, coping with your cliche tropes A loss of hope who pulled apart his scopes, dude, just don’t drop the soap. 'Alex DeLarge:' Welly welly welly welly welly welly well! Time to slide my way in-out, in-out of Jack’s Living Hell You claim to be an anarchist, but here’s a major problem, bruv You’re just a materialist sociopath, haunted by insomnia! You two can go fuck yourself, with your homoerotic carelessness It’s quite hilarious! Just check into Foster’s Home for Imaginary Terrorists You wish to get ultraviolent, my brothers? When it comes to fighting clubs, I’m an ace So come on with the rage, Cornelius, I’ve a smile on my face! 'Tyler Durden:' I run the market, CEO of the ass-kicking department! You’re gonna get- ---- 'The Narrator:' Name’s Jack, asshole, and I blew up my apartment. This prisoner to society casts light on your ultra-violent vile style I’m a mile high on a plane, wishing it’ll fall down while I smile Am I a psycho? Probably, I let myself get away from me Developing an army at my disposal, so do NOT fuck with me! The world’s leading terrorist versus a teen punk? I think I know who won, Close your mouth, drink your milk, and carry on. You should’ve followed rule one. Trivia *This is the first crossover battle in Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains. Category:Bonus Battle Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Alex DeLarge vs Tyler Durden Category:TKandMit Category:BackToTheFuturama86